Mi sol de medianoche
by yuikuchiki
Summary: Enferma, condenada a vivir en profunda oscuridad de la noche hasta que su final llegue. Un muchacho querrá ayudarla a seguir viviendo y cumplir sus sueños ¿Lo lograra?
1. introduccion

Este fanfic está inspirado en la película Taiyou no uta (por cierto muy buena película)

_pensamientos_

-diálogos

Era un día tranquilo en karakura, se podía ver niños jugando en el parque, pájaros volando, etc.… Estaba una joven pelinegra y de baja estatura mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación a un grupo de muchachos que estaban en la parada de enfrente del autobús platicando entre ellos, pero el que más le llamaba la atención era un joven de cabellos naranjas que al parecer era como un año mayor que ella.

_Quisiera tener amigos así pensó soltando un suspiro _

Esto es como una pequeña introducción, es el primer fanfic que hago espero les guste.


	2. Mi vida nocturna

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

Capitulo narrado por Rukia

Capitulo 1. Mi vida nocturna

Hola me llamo Rukia Kuchiki tengo 16 años vivo con mi nii-sama Byakuya Kuchiki (pero yo suelo decirle ni-sama) y esposa Hisana, bueno en realidad Hisana es mi hermana biológica pero mi cuñado me adopto como su hermana cuando yo apenas tenía 5 años para que mi hermana y yo no nos quedáramos solas ya que jamás conocimos a nuestros padres poco después ellos se enamoraron y se casaron, pero eso ya se los contare después. Estoy enferma desde que tengo memoria, tengo una rara enfermedad llamada xeroderma pigamentoso, para los que no saben que es esto es una enfermedad de la piel que no se puede estar en el sol porque te puede llegar a pasar algo grave o hasta morir si te cala los rayos de este. Salgo casi todas las noches bueno seamos sinceros todas las noches a la calle (excepto cuando me siento mal por la enfermedad ya saben), suelo ir a la pequeña plaza que está a la salida de la estación del tren, enciendo una pequeña vela para que alumbre un poco más y me pongo a cantar acompañada de mi guitarra, de hecho ahora mismo voy a salir para haya.  
>Salí de mi habitación con mi guitarra en mis manos rumbo a la planta baja. Ahí se estaban mi nii-sama y Hisana.<br>-Rukia- me llamo Byakuya desde el sillón donde leía el periódico  
>-Si- le respondí mientras me ponía protector solar, aunque fuera de noche me tengo que cuidar.<br>-Escribir canciones y cantar es lo que haces ¿verdad?-ni-sama me pregunto, yo asentí a su pregunta-mañana es mi día libre así que me quedare despierto para acompañarte-ante esas palabras me alarme un poco ya que el no sabia que yo salía por la noches, si lo supiera jamás me volvería a dejar salir.  
>Al parecer Hisana se dio cuenta de mi reacción ya que de inmediato intervino -Cariño ¿Por qué no dejas que Rukia este sola? ella necesita su espacio- dijo mientras ponía las ultimas cosas en la mesa para cenar. Byakuya acepto aunque al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo, yo sonreí al pensar que mi ni-sama se preocupaba por mi pero yo prefería que no lo supiera, por lo menos no ahora.<br>Cuando terminamos de cenar Ni-sama subió a su recamara a descansar, mientras yo y mi hermana recogíamos todo, cosa que aproveche para agradecerle que interviniera por mí (ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que yo salía). Cuando terminamos yo volví a agarrar mi guitarra y cuando estaba a punto de salir Hisana me llamo, me di media vuelta para verla de enfrente , ella estaba seria cosa que era rara porque siempre estaba sonriendo para darme ánimos, eso me recordó cuando era niña y quería salir

Flashback

Era un día soleado perfecto para salir algún parque con la familia, una pequeña niña pelinegra de unos 6 años corría en las escaleras a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta, ella quería salir a jugar con los demás niños, pero algo o más bien alguien la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Rukia?- dijo Byakuya viéndola directamente a los ojos

-Quiero ir a jugar con los demás niños- dijo ella evitando su mirada de desaprobación

-Sabes que no puedes salir, ahora ve a tu cuarto a jugar

-Pero- fue interrumpida por su hermano  
>-Pero nada ve a tu cuarto a jugar- dijo él con autoridad en su voz<p>

-Si nii-sama- dijo con voz ahogada

La niña subió las escaleras con la cabeza baja, ya que intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos pensé que este sería el día que me dejarían salir.

Al entrar a su cuarto la pequeña Rukia se encontró con su hermana Hisana, que le miraba seria desde la ventana. Al ver Hisana que su hermanita tenia lágrimas se acerco poco a poco a ella y la abrazo, Rukia ya no aguanto más y se puso a llorar.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas- pero sabes que no puedes salir te haría daño

-Pero quiero jugar con los demás niños

-Lose, algún día podrás hacerlo, ya lo veras te curaras y tendrás una vida normal- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?

-Si

Y así las dos hermanas se pusieron a jugar

Fin del Flashback

La voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos  
>-¿Vas a salir de nuevo?-Hisana me pregunto<br>-Si  
>-¿Sabes a qué hora amanece?-dijo con un poco de preocupación<br>-Si a las 5-le conteste sonriendo para tranquilizarla  
>-Entonces vuelve antes de las 4:20<br>-Si- dije abriendo la puerta para irme  
>-Cuídate- le escuche decirme cuando yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.<br>Yo quiero mucho a mi familia se que ellos me quieren igual, así que siempre volvía temprano a casa para no preocuparlos especialmente a Hisana.  
>Mire hacia el cielo que estaba totalmente estrellado y seguí mi camino hacia la plaza.<p>

Narrado en tercera persona

En otro lugar  
>Se ve un cuarto obscuro donde se encuentra un muchacho de cabellos naranjas observando la luna<br>_En verdad que hermosa es la luna_

Gracias por tu review Umee-chan y los capítulos los voy intentar hacer más largos pero ya tengo hasta el 5 pero espero poder hacerlos apartir de ahí más largos. Gracias por leer espero actualizar pronto.


	3. Salida nocturna Te vuelvo a ver

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

Capitulo narrado por Rukia

Capitulo 2.- Salida nocturna... Te vuelvo a ver

Al salir de mi casa, recorrí algunas calles hasta que llegue a las vías del tren (que estaba pasando en ese momento) y espere a que el palo que se ponía cuando el tren pasaba (N/A: es que no sé cómo se llama) se levantara, mientras me hundí en mis recuerdos

Flashback  
>Había una muchacha de unos 17 años cosiendo un traje de plástico como los que usan cuando hay algo tóxico.<br>-¿Qué es eso?-dijo una pequeña niña con mucha curiosidad.  
>-Es un traje<br>-¿Para quién es?  
>-Para ti- contesto sonriendo, sabía que había empezado unos de los ataques de curiosidad que le daban a su hermanita<br>-¿Para mí?  
>-Si, para ti<br>-¿Y yo para que quiero un traje tan feo?  
>-Es para-dijo dejando de coser -para que puedas salir de día<br>-Entonces podré salir cuando lo termines-dijo muy emocionada- genial ¿Es un aparato disfrazado? Si verdad, uno lo enciende aquí y está protegido uno cuando salga allá fuera  
>-No-sonrió al ver la inocencia que tenía Rukia- te lo tienes que poner para que te proteja del sol, así que al rato te lo pruebas<p>

1 hora después  
>-Ya lo termine-dijo parándose con el traje en las manos- Rukia ven<br>Rukia se acerco a Hisana y al ver el traje hizo una mueca. Se lo puso nada más para darle gusto a Hisana.  
>Fin del flashback<p>

Esa fue la única vez que salí de día, porque ya no quise salir a la calle con ese traje tan feo, todos los niños se burlaron de mi excepto un niño, el tenía el cabello naranja.  
>El tren dejo de pasar se levanto el palo, yo cruce las vías y continúe mi camino. Cuando ya solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar, un policía se me quedo viendo pero cuando llego su compañero, este le dijo algo y los dos se alejaron. Seguramente ahorita le estaba explicando lo de mi enfermedad al otro policía, ya que Hisana se lo explico a él para que Byayuka no se enterara que yo salía de noche.<p>

Flashback  
>-Es por eso que ella sale de noche-dijo Hisana acabándole de explicar al policía - así que no se alarme si la ve por aquí a altas horas de la madrugada<br>-No se preocupe señorita, nadie la molestara por la noche  
>-Gracias, pero le pido discreción sobre esto<br>-Por supuesto  
>Fin del Flashback<p>

Llegue a la plaza, sacudí el espacio de piso donde me iba a sentar ya que estaba lleno de basura. Después de sentarme y encender una vela me puse a afinar mi guitarra. Mire al cielo y me puse a tocar:

Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?

Saenai hibi o sugoshite

Yowasa mo itami mo

Dono kurai kanjiteru no?

Tarinai kinou ni obore

Yume ni kaita kyou

Soroenakute mo yeah yeah

Yoake mae no matataku hoshi ha

Kiete itta no?

Asu he itta no?

Tomorrow never knows..

It`s happy line.

Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?

Turutu turutu

Ya eran las 4 cuando guarde mis cosas y abandone la plaza que estaba desierta.  
>Al llegar a la parada del camión de enfrente (bueno básicamente está enfrente solo que te tienes que dar una vuelta hasta unas escaleras que están más para allá, pero desde mi habitación se podía ver la parada) me detuve, me senté 5 minutos en la banca y vi el letrero que siempre me estorbaba para ver al montón de estudiantes que se reunían allí así que decidí moverlo (el letrero es uno de esos que tienen un dibujito de un autobús que no está pegado al suelo). Lo moví asía el otro lado. Subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi casa y escale una pequeña escalera de adorno que estaba cerca de la ventana de mi cuarto y me metí por ella. Siempre así eso cuando llegaba un poco tarde a casa porque sabía que Byayuka estaba a punto de despertarse o ya estaba levantado y me regañaría a mí y de paso a mi hermana por dejarme salir.<br>Me fui a mi cama después de cerrar la ventana y me cubrí con las cobijas y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté como a las 12 am y mire por la ventana, estaba todo tranquilo así que decidí cambiarme y descansar un rato mas. A la 1 de la tarde vi que un camión paro en la parada, el chofer se bajo y movió el letrero que yo había movido la noche anterior; hice una mueca ante tal acción del chofer tanto trabajo me había dado moverlo por nada.  
>Tan concentrada me quede con esos pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi prima y mi amiga entraron a mi cuarto.<br>-Buuu- dijo mi amiga agarrándome el hombro desde atrás  
>- Aaaaaa- grite - que te pasa me has dado un susto de muerte, Matsumoto<br>-Jajaja yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan distraída- se acerco a la ventana- ¿Y que ves? Algún chico guapo está pasando  
>-No<br>-¿Que tanto ves ahí afuera?- me pregunto Momo mi prima.  
>-Nada- trate de cambiar de conversación- ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?<br>-Deberíamos pero no estamos, ya sabes que yo siempre me salto las clases y Momo solo se las salto porque también quería ir a ver a Toshiro, al parecer ya son novios- lo ultimo lo susurro para que Momo no la escuchara  
>-No es cierto Shiro-chan y yo solo somos amigos- dijo totalmente sonrojada<br>-Si como no-reímos Matsumoto y yo al ver lo roja que estaba

Se quedaron a cenar, esperamos a que nii-sama se fuera a dormir y salimos (ellas también sabían). Nos subimos a la bicicleta de mi prima (les explico cómo íbamos las 3 acomodadas Momo iba pedaleando, Matsumoto iba adelante del manubrio apenas dejaba ver a Momo por dónde íbamos XD y yo iba atrás, agarrándome de mi prima y con la otra mano sostenía mi guitarra), es divertido ir así con ellas.  
>Cuando llegamos a la plaza nos bajamos de la bici, hice lo mismo que ayer (prender la vela y sacar la guitarra) la afine y comencé a tocar:<p>

(Segunda parte de la canción)

Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii?

Mienai hibi wo sugoshite

Donna yoru wo mite mo

Mou kurai kao wo shinaide

Dare mo ga shiawase yobu egao

Miete iru no?

Warawanakute mo yeah yeah

Asu e no omoi wo mune ni

Akai me wo mite waratte mita no

Tomorrow never knows..

It's happy line.

Pare de inmediato de tocar cuando vi al muchacho de cabello anaranjado y me le quede viendo, el al parecer no se había dado cuenta.  
>-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Momo, al parecer ellas si se habían dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando, no le conteste.<br>Me pare rápidamente aun con la guitarra en las manos, ellas dos hicieron lo mismo, yo le aventé la guitarra a Momo para que la agarrara y me eche a correr detrás de él.

Waaaaaa! ya va llegar encuentro. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Gracias por sus reviews no esperaba tener ni uno, lose exagero. La canción que puse se llama It´s happy line de Yui

La traducción es:

Es una línea feliz

¿Para quién estoy viviendo?

Pasan los días fríos y, ¿cuánto tiempo sentiré debilidad y dolor?

No son suficientes los recuerdos del ayer es por eso que a partir de hoy escribiré nuevos sueños yeah yeah.

¿Después del ocaso se van borrando las estrellas brillantes? ¿O se van al mañana?

[El mañana nunca sabe]

[Es una línea feliz]

***(Segunda parte que puse)****

¿En qué debería creer? No puedo ver que los días pasan

Aunque la noche este muy obscura no te deprimas.

Nadie llama la felicidad con una sonrisa, ¿Lo puedes ver? ¿Aunque no pueda sonreír?, yeah yeah.

Por la mañana los recuerdos van a tu interior.

Ve tus ojos rojos, ¿Has intentado sonreír?

[El mañana nunca sabe]

[Es una línea feliz]

Yo no puse La canción completa si quieren buscarla.

Por otro lado, el traje que puse en el recuerdo de rukia es como uno nuclear solo que el de ella es un poco más sencillo y tiene ventiladores atrás para el calor.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Mi vida, mi familia y  ¿tu quien eres

Aquí está el tercer capítulo para los que se quedaron picados. Gracias por los reviews a Nany Kuchiki y a Candy-chan.

_Pensamientos  
><em>  
>-Diálogos<p>

Capitulo 3.- Mi vida, mi familia y ... ¿tu quien eres?

Hola soy Ichigo Kurosaki, soy estudiante de Preparatoria, pienso estudiar medicina como mi padre. Tengo dos hermanas que son menores que yo, una se llama Karin y la otra Yuzu son mellizas. Karin es un poco como decirlo ruda y Yuzu es más dulce.  
>Era viernes día de escuela, estaba dormido cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me despertó.<br>- Gooooooooooood moooorniiiiiiiing Ichigooooooo- grito mi padre entrando en mi cuarto de repente dándome una patada  
>Afortunadamente logre esquivarlo, y le di un golpe, en un segundo ya lo tenía en el suelo.<br>-Deberás tienes agallas para atacar a tu hijo mientras duerme- le dije mientras le aplastaba la cara contra el suelo  
>-Eso es hijo te he enseñado bien<br>-Ya, bajen a desayunar- dijo Karin que pasaba en ese momento justo enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación.  
>Esto era normal en mi familia, en mi rutina el me entraba a mi cuarto para "despertarme", yo me defendía, me cambiaba y arreglaba mis cosas para ir a la escuela, me reunía con mis amigos en la parada de autobús para irnos juntos, ponía atención en clase, comía con mis amigos en el descanso, había más clases, regresaba a mi casa, cenaba y me iba a dormir; en resumen eso era mi vida una simple rutina.<br>Ese día cuando iba de camino a mi casa recordé que tenía que comprar un libro que la maestra nos había encargado para el día siguiente y hacer un resumen del primer capítulo (maldita maestra que no sabe que los demás maestros también dejan tarea), tome un camión para ir al centro del pueblo ya que quería ahorrar tiempo.  
>En la librería me dijeron que no tenían el libro pero que pasara mas tarde para ver me lo habían conseguido. Me fui a un puesto de comida y llame a mi casa para avisar que no iba a llegar hasta mas tarde (no pensaba hacer doble viaje solo por un libro). Después de comer me fui a la pequeña plaza que estaba enfrente de la estación del tren e hice mi demás tarea; la termine rápido entonces me puse a escuchar música en mi mp4, cerré los ojos y decidí escuchar la canción que sea y callo " Naihi shinsho" de one ok rock.<br>Esa canción le recordaba muchas cosas del pasado, un secreto jamás revelado.

Flashback  
>Un niño de unos 6 años masomenos iba agarrado de la mano de su mamá<br>-Mami yo me voy de este lado- dijo el niño moviéndose del lado que los autos pasaban  
>-No Ichigo ponte de este lado no quiero que te pase nada<br>-Pero yo te quiero proteger- dijo viendo a los ojos a su mama  
>-Peri si me siento muy segura y protegida cuando estoy contigo- dijo la mujer de cabellos naranjas dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hijo- pero me sentiría más segura si tú te fueras de este lado<br>-No mami les prometí a mis hermanitas que te cuidaría  
>-Esta bien, pero solo esta vez<br>Cuando estaban cruzando la calle un auto venia muy rápido y la señora al ver esto empujo a su hijo a la banqueta para que no le pasara nada. La señora fue atropellada y el auto se dio a la fuga.  
>El niño se levanto de la banqueta y volteo para ver cómo estaba su madre, lo que vio fue horrible, su mama estaba tirada en un charco lleno de sangre.<br>-Mami- dijo el niño asustado moviendo a su mama pero ella no reaccionaba- Mami-repitió el con lagrimas en sus ojos  
>Ella había muerto instantáneamente al salvar a su hijo.<br>Fin del Flashback

Abrí los ojos rápidamente al recordar la escena que mas odiaba, la muerte de mi madre. Mire mi reloj, eran ya las 7 de la noche, me levante y fui a ver si ya tenían el libro, por suerte sí. Hice la tarea sentado en la orilla de la calle y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 10 pero gracias a dios ya había terminado.  
>Decidí regresar a casa caminando (eso me pasaba por no querer llevar mi moto a la escuela). Al pasar enfrente de la plaza donde había estado hace un rato escuche una canción<p>

Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii?  
>Mienai hibi wo sugoshite<p>

Era una bonita canción, y al parecer quien la cantaba tenía una voz hermosísima casi angelical, así que seguí escuchando.

Donna yoru wo mite mo  
>Mou kurai kao wo shinaide<p>

Me fije en la hora 11:00 _Mierda el viejo me va a matar_  
>Me aleje de ahí rápidamente, tenía que llegar rápido a casa si no quería oír un rollo del loco de mi padre.<p>

Rukia POV

Me pare rápidamente aun con la guitarra en las manos, ellas dos hicieron lo mismo, yo le aventé la guitarra a Momo para que la agarra y me eche a correr detrás de el.  
>Al parecer llevaba prisa porque por más que yo corría no lograba alcanzarlo, por poco ya casi perdía el rastro de él, pero lo encontré estaba esperando que el tren dejara de pasar. Gracias vías<br>Corrí hacia él, el tren dejo de pasar y el palo se levanto para que el pudiera pasar, me apresure mucho mas.

Ichigo POV

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar las vías del tren sentí que alguien me empujo por detrás y caí dándome un golpe en el brazo.  
>-¿Qué demonios?- fue lo único que pude decir después del golpe.<br>Enfrente de mi estaba una niña de cabellos negros y ojos ¿azules? no eran violetas, al parecer había corrido mucho porque estaba recuperando el aire.  
>-¿Quien eres?<p>

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo corto pero espero actualizar pronto. Por otro lado de nuevo picadas con el encuentro muy pronto en este fic (sone a comercial XD).

Pero para que vean que no soy tan mala un pequeñísimo adelanto:

-Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki

- Ya pasan de las 7 ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?

-¿Hola?

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Nos conocemos

Disfruten el capitulo.

_Pensamientos  
><em>

-Diálogos

Capitulo 4.- Nos conocemos

-¿Quién eres?-escuche que me pregunto, levante mi cabeza y lo vi a los ojos, al parecer esperaba una respuesta

-Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki- al ver que no decía nada seguí hablando- tengo 16 años

-¿Eh?

-Vivo con mis padre- dije dando un paso adelante

-¿Eh?- el retrocedió el mismo paso que yo di

-Mi pasatiempo es la música, tengo un carácter reservado y no tengo novio

Ichigo POV

No entendí que le pasa a aquella chiquilla, porque demonios me está contando todo esto.

-... no tengo novio- me dijo, me sorprendió que me dijera eso.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pude decir (ya me siento como un idiota por solo repetir eso)

-Te he estado observando desde hace tiempo- hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aire y prosiguió- y nunca he tenido novio

-A... Sobre eso... - me trate de levantar - espera

Ella siguió hablando-Mi músico favorito es... Bueno tengo muchos por cual empezar- apenas le iba a decir que se callara cuando dos chicas se acercaron corriendo. Una era de cabello negro y la otra de cabello naranja y con unos grandes...

-Por favor, disculpamos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se llevaron jalando a la niña.

Rukia POV

Me estaba presentando con él cuando llegaron Matsumoto y Hinamori a interrumpirme y para el colmo me llevaron arrastrando con ellas. Yo estaba demasiado enojada qué demonios les pasaba.

-¿Qué? Suéltenme- forceje un poco pero no era necesario ya que me soltaron después de unas calles

-¿Como que qué?- dijo Momo al momento que me soltaron

-Me interrumpieron- les reclame

-¿Interrumpirte?-esta vez hablaba Matsumoto- si te hemos sacado de un aprieto

-¿Eh?- no entendí como que de un aprieto si no había hecho nada malo

-No nos vengas con ¿eh?- dijo imitándome cosa que me irrito- ¿Qué significa eso de no tengo novio?-al ver que no dije nada continuo- eso fue muy poco profesional

-Si tienen razón- dije mientras empecé a caminar, pero que estúpida me había portado, ahora estaría muerta de la pena si volviera a ver a ese chico ( cosa muy poco probable)

Ichigo POV

Después de que se llevaron a esa niña yo volví a casa.

- Ya...- fui interrumpido por una patada que me dio justo en la cara.

- Ya pasan de las 7 ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?-dijo mi padre

-¿A quién en su sano juicio hace llegar a su hijo de preparatoria antes de las siete? viejo estúpido- dije regresándole el golpe

-Oh ya entiendo, te estás viendo a escondidas con mi futura nuera- dijo con una cara de pervertido- Masaki nuestro hijo por fin nos va a dar nietos- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando un cartel con la foto de mamá

-Cállate viejo loco- le grite mientras lo golpeaba para que se callara pero no dejaba de decir cosas como "tendremos un nieto pronto" y "mi hijo no es gay".

-Buenas noches Ichi-ni-dijo Karin pasando por un lado- ya déjalo viejo

-Mis hijos no me quieren- se puso a lloriquear

-Buenas noches Karin

-Buenas noches Oni-chan, que descanses- dijo yendo a su cuarto

-Si descansa

Después de que se callara el viejo subí a mi habitación, me cambie, me puse un pantalón para dormir azul y una camiseta. Me dormí temprano ya que mañana me quede de ver con Ishida temprano.

Rukia POV

Al día siguiente me desperté y lo primero que hice fue mirar por la ventana la parada de enfrente. Ahí estaba el, al parecer platicaba algo muy gracioso ya que se estaban riendo y eso me hacia feliz por alguna extraña razón.  
>Baje las escaleras y no vi a nadie por lo que fui inspeccionando, los encontré en la cocina (a Hisana y a Byakuya). Estaban preparando algo de comer.<br>-Ya te despertaste- me hablo Hisana mientras sacaba la comida del horno.  
>-Si<br>-Hoy vamos ir a atender el restauran ¿Nos acompañas?-mi nii-sama había puesto un restauran cuando yo tenía 6 años para poder estar más cerca de mi por si me ocurría algo, renuncio a su trabajo de presidente de la compañía de la empresa de su familia desde entonces mi hermana y él lo atendían, después de tiempo contrataron algunos empleados y a veces se quedaban conmigo en la casa  
>-Prefiero quedarme si no les molesta- a mi casi no me gustaba ir ( el restauran es parte de la casa ya que está unida a ella solo que yo casi no paso por ahí cuando está abierto)<br>-Si, yo me adelanto- se acerco a mi hermana y la beso en la frente  
>Cuando se fue Hisana me sirvió mi comida y me dijo -Si sales no vayas a llegar tan tarde- yo solo asentí y se fue.<br>Mire mi reloj cuando acabe de comer las 5:00 pm, _mmm es muy temprano para salir y hoy no vienen ni Matsumoto ni Momo, aa estoy aburrida_.

Ichigo POV

Me levante de mi cama y vi el reloj eran las 7:30 pm, me metí a bañar en la mañana había quedado con mis amigos que iríamos al parque de diversiones a las 9, todavía tenía tiempo de irme a caminar por ahí antes de llegar con ellos.

Rukia POV  
>Eran ya las 8 y ahora no tenía muchas ganas de salir por lo que simplemente agarre mi guitarra y me fui a la parada de enfrente (claro cuidando que no me vieran cuando salí) me senté y mire el cielo estaba tan estrellado simplemente hermoso.<br>Saque mi guitarra de su estuche y mi puse a tararear una canción que recientemente había escrito pero aun no la tenía completa. De repente pare de tararear cuando sentí que alguien me observaba mire al frente y ahí estaba el mirándome fijamente.

Ichigo POV

Cuando salí de mi casa tome el camino que tomaba todas las mañanas y al llegar a la parada del autobús donde siempre me reunía con mis amigos, la vi a ella, la niña del día anterior. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba enfrente de ella. Ella me miro estaba sorprendida.  
>-¿Hola?<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
>El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños.<p>

Eleanor Roosevelt

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus review y perdón por dejarlas picadas pero aquí está el encuentro, aunque Rukia quedo como una desesperada compréndanla no habla con muchas personas aunque volverá a hacer la Rukia que todos dejo un adelanto del próximo cap:

-Tan puntual como siempre, Kurosaki

-Hola enana

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI, TARADO

Sigan dejando sus review por favor. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Salida parque de diversiones

_Pensamientos  
><em>  
>-Diálogos<p>

Capitulo 5.- Salida parque de diversiones

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba enfrente de ella. Ella me miro estaba sorprendida.  
>-¿Hola?<br>-Hola, ¿tú eres la chica de ayer?- tenía curiosidad de si estaba en lo cierto  
>-Si<br>Me senté a lado de ella, quería saber porque el día anterior me había hablado.  
>-Oye ¿cómo se llama la canción que estabas tocando?<br>-No lose aun no le pongo nombre-dijo como si nada  
>-¿¡Que!, tú la compusiste- en verdad estaba impresionado<br>-Si  
>Apenas le iba a preguntar porque me había hablado ayer cuando empezó a sonar la alarma de su reloj, la apago y se levanto<br>- Me tengo que ir, adiós- y empezó a caminar  
>-¿Eh? Oye... Enana ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-al principio pensé que no me había hecho caso pero después volteo al parecer molesta<br>-¿Como me dijiste, cabeza de zanahoria?- como se atreve esa enana mocosa a decirme así  
>-¿A quién diablos le dices así? maldita enana- en verdad ya me había hecho enojar<br>-Si me vuelves a decir así estas muerto idiota- dijo con tono amenazante pero a mi no me espantaba ni un poco  
>-E-NA-NA<br>-Te lo advertí idiota- me amenazo cuando se me acerco  
>-Uy que miedo ¿Y qué me piensas hacer? No me puedes hacer nada con tu estatura y- la muy estúpida me interrumpió dándome un golpe en mi entrepierna Esta loca, me quiere dejar sin herederos o qué?- Perra- dije tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía<br>-Por cierto me llamo Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia- me grito media cuadra adelante y de ahí no vi a donde se fue 

Rukia POV

_Que se creía ese idiota pelos de zanahoria, kilometro parado... para decirme a mi enana._  
>Tenía que pensar en otra cosa por lo que guarde mi guitarra en mi cuarto y baje al restauran.<br>-¿Les puedo ayudar?- le dije a mi hermana mientras recogía unos platillos para llevarlos a la mesa  
>-Si, si quieres- me contesto algo extrañada, yo casi nunca les ayudaba prefería no hacerlo<br>-Entonces voy a ponerme un delantal y ahorita regreso  
>Agarre el delantal y me lo puse estuve atendiendo algunas mesas hasta que...<br>-Rukia-dijo Matsumoto entrando muy emocionada- ven  
>Cuando llegue junto a ella me jalo hacia dentro de la casa<br>-Tienes que arreglarte  
>-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?<br>-Vas a acompañarme al parque de diversiones  
>-Y eso no explica porque me tengo que arreglar... Y además no tengo permiso<br>-Yo arreglo que te den permiso ¿si?-hizo cara de cachorrito- por favor es que quiero divertirme -estaba a punto de decirle que si pero siguió hablando-de paso ver a unos guapos galanes y enseñarle a Gin lo que se perdió- Gin era su ex-novio pero terminaron porque Matsumoto cree que se ve con otra.  
>-¿Y porque yo y no Momo?- tenía curiosidad<br>-Es que ella ya tiene a mi taicho-ella le dice así a Hitsugaya porque es el capitán de fútbol de la escuela según me han dicho yo solo lo he visto una vez que fue por mi prima  
>-Aaa-dije con fastidio al fin que puedo perder-está bien<br>-Gracias  
>-Bueno vamos<br>-Espera ve a cambiarte, habrá muchos chicos así que...  
>-Ya -la interrumpí- voy a cambiarme<br>Subí a mi cuarto, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca con bordados de mariposa. 

Ichigo POV

Cuando llegue al parque de diversiones ya estaban todos (Ishida , Inoue, Chad, Ikaku, Yumicha, Toshiro y su novia Momo aunque ellos lo nieguen, Renji, Tatsuki, Keigo (que es un pervertido), Mizuro).  
>-Tan puntual como siempre, Kurosaki-dijo Ishida con afán de molestarme<br>-¡Cállate!- grite  
>-Que bueno que ya llegaste Kurosaki-kun -me dijo con una sonrisa Inoue (NA: quien más si no es ella)  
>-Si<br>-Mejor ya sigamos-dijo Tatsuki  
>-O ay que subirnos a la montaña rusa- dijo Inoue muy emocionada<br>-No, mejor ay que subirnos a-se callo al darse cuenta que lo habíamos dejado-Espérenme-nos grito corriendo hacia nosotros con lagrimas en los ojos, sin dudas Keigo jamás cambiaría . 

Rukia POV

Cuando baje, Matsumoto había conseguido ya el permiso para irnos cosa que me sorprendió Como le habrá hecho con mi nii-sama .  
>Llegamos al parque de diversiones<br>-Wow-dije corriendo a la entrada, hace mucho que no iba  
>-¿Hace cuanto no vienes?-me pregunto pero yo estaba muy entretenida mirando todo<br>-Hay que subirnos a todos los juegos ¿Si?-en verdad estaba emocionada  
>-Por supuesto- dijo agarrándome del brazo- entremos <p>

Ichigo POV

Ya nos habíamos subido a muchos juegos cuando decidimos irnos a comer algo. Encontramos un puesto de fideos udon, soba y ramen (N/A: se refieren a los diferentes tipos de fideos).Toda la comida pasó entre risas, pláticas, etc.  
>Cuando terminamos de comer pagamos la cuenta y fuimos a dar una vuelta para que se nos bajara la comida.<br>"Se les informa que hoy cerramos a las tres de la mañana repito hoy cerramos a las tres de la mañana gracias por su atención disfruten su visita al parque de diversiones "se anuncio por el altavoz (N/A: lose cierran muy tarde XD)  
>De pronto Hinamori grito dándonos un susto de muerte a todos.<br>-¡RUKIA! 

Rukia POV

-¡RUKIA!-escuche que alguien grito mi nombre  
>-¿Eh?-voltee a ver quién era-¿Momo?<br>-¿Viniste aquí tu sola?- me pregunto cuándo se acerco a mi-vamos únete a nosotros para que no te quedes sola-continuo hablando sin dejarme contestar la pregunta anterior  
>-¿Enana tu aquí?- escuche una voz detrás de mi-¿te guste tanto que me seguiste?-estuve a punto de voltearme y matarlo pero interrumpieron mis planes de asesinato<br>-Kuchiki un gusto volver a verte-dijo Hitsugaya acercándose  
>-Si igualmente- conteste amablemente<br>Entonces vi como unas personas se me quedaron viendo  
>-Te presento-dijo Toshiro- Ella es Kuchiki Rukia prima de Momo. Ella es Inoue Orihime, Tatsuki Arisawa, el es Ishida Uriu, Sado, Ikaku, Yumicha, Abarai Renji, Asano Keigo, Mizuiro-conforme los iba mencionando ellos me dedicaban un hola o un mucho gusto<br>-Oye Toshiro falto yo- dijo el idiota  
>-Ya te dije que no me llames así que me digas capitán Hitsugaya-dijo un poco enojado- el idiota que está detrás de ti es Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mi<br>-Hola enana-dijo con ganas de molestarme.  
>-Hola idiota-dije mientras me volteaba hacia el (NA: no soy muy buena con los insultos)  
>-Estúpida<br>-Tarado  
>-Tonta<br>-Vejestorio  
>-Perra<br>-Impotente  
>-Wow-dijo Ishida creo que asi se llamaba- al parecer ya se conocen y se llevan muy bien ¿no?<br>-¡No!- gritamos al mismo tiempo  
>-Quiero decir... Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dije haciendo una reverencia<br>-Oye Rukia ahí van unos chicos muy guapos vamos- dijo Matsumoto acercándose  
>-Oh mi paraíso- dijo el tal Keigo saltando a abrazarla. Ella simplemente le dio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.<br>-Taicho-dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo.  
>-Matsumoto-grito el tratando de zafarse ya que lo estaba asfixiando contra sus pecho<br>-Eh Rangiku suéltalo por favor-decía Momo tratando que lo soltara  
>-¿Quieres unírtenos? Kuchiki-san-me pregunto Ishida muy amable<br>-Si 

Ichigo POV

Después de que la enana se nos uniera nos subimos al resto de los jugos que nos faltaban. Ella se comportaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y nunca hubiera ido al parque de diversiones.  
>-Solo falta subirnos a la montaña rusa-dijo Ikaku<br>-Si, hay que subirnos por parejas-dijo Mizuiro  
>-Yo pido a Kuchiki-san-cuando se iba a lanzar encima de ella lo detuve con un golpe<br>-Por supuesto que no pervertido-le dije  
>-No es justo Ichigo quiere a la hermosa de Kuchiki-san para el solo-lloriqueo aganrradose de Mizuiro<br>-No te quejes Asano-san-dijo Mizuiro sin apartar la vista de su celular.  
>-Dime Keigo- todavía lloriqueando<br>-Ni quien quisiera ir con la enana y no le veo nada de hermosa-Rukia me dio un golpe en mi estomago-maldita  
>Al final las parejas quedaron así Renji-Tatsuki, Yumicha-Ikaku, Momo-Toshiro, Inoue-Ishida, Chad-Matsumoto, la enana y yo.<br>Al bajarnos del juego ya eran las 2:55 a.m. y tuvimos que irnos, en 5 minutos cerrarían el parque y no queríamos quedarnos encerrados. 

Rukia POV

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa (algunos acompañaron a otros).  
>-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa Rukia?-me pregunto mi prima<br>-No gracias puedo ir sola  
>-Entonces nos vemos después<br>-Si  
>-Hasta luego Kuchiki, fue un gusto volver a verte-dijo Hitsugaya<br>-Igualmente  
>Cuando creí haberme quedado sola vi a Ichigo una cuadra mas allá viéndome. Avance sin prestarle atención, cuando llegue a su lado pare el paso.<br>-¿Que me ves? idiota  
>-¿A ti? Nada, ni que tuvieras algo para ver-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad<br>-¿Que dijiste?-dije enojada que se creía como si él fuera el más guapo del planeta  
>-Nada<br>Decidí ignorarlo e irme rápido a casa ya que ya se había hecho bastante tarde y pronto amanecería y eso no era bueno.  
>El me estaba siguiendo <em>genial ahora me está acosando<em>  
>-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?- dije algo irritada<br>-No te estoy siguiendo tonta tengo que pasar por aquí para llegar a mi casa- me contesto el de la misma manera  
>Seguimos caminando en silencio el unos pasos atrás de mi, hasta que por fin llegamos a la parada me voltee a verlo.<br>-Bueno me voy  
>-Si-dijo el-hasta luego enana<br>-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI, TARADO- le grite  
>-Shhh-me callo- vas a despertar a todos enana<br>-Yo no soy enana lo que pasa es que tu eres un metro parado-dije tratando de controlarme para no gritarle de nuevo y despertar a alguien  
>-Tonta<br>-Idiota  
>-Tarada<br>-Estúpido  
>-Nos vemos mañana- dijo alejándose- adiós Rukia<br>Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre desde que lo conocí.  
>Entre a casa y vi un papel en la mesa que decía:<p>

Rukia nos fuimos a dormir porque ya es muy tarde. Byakuya-sama está un poco molesto porque aun no llegas así que espero que llegues temprano y no te haya pasado nada. Hay algo de comida en el refrigerador por si quieres comer. Después duerme que debes estar cansada. Que descanses.  
>Atte.<br>Hisana

Subí a mi cuarto en silencio para no despertarlos. Cerré las cortinas de mi cuarto pronto amanecería. Me dispuse a dormir _después de todo el cabeza de zanahoria dijo que nos veríamos mañana o eso espero. Un momento ¿por que espero verlo? Sí que necesito un descanso. _Y con esto me quede dormida_._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carpe Diem (aprovecha el día presente). Palabras que nos recuerdan que la vida es corta y debemos apresurarnos a gozar de ella.

Quinto Horacio Flaco

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Creo que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Bueno quiero avisar que por falta de tiempo y por muchas tareas que tengo puede que me tarde mas en poner el siguiente cap. Dejen sus reviews por favor que son los que me dan animos para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Hasta…

Por poco se me olvida el adelanto:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Y a ti que te importa

-Oye Kurosaki ¿con quien vas a ir?

Ahora si hasta la próxima.


	7. Oscuridad

Pensamientos

-Diálogos

**Cosas que piensa o siente rukia en un futuro sobre el momento del presente**

Capitulo 6.-Oscuridad

**Siempre pensé**

Había mucha oscuridad no veía nada al parecer yo era la única en ese lugar. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Quiero regresar a casa _Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Comencé a caminar sin saber que había por delante.

**Que la oscuridad**

Sentí que tropezaba pero no lo hice. "Rukia" alguien susurro mi nombre. Volteé buscando en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de esa voz que me llamo.

**Y la soledad**

Ciega. Así me sentía, tenía unas ganas de echarme a llorar pero me sentía vigilada. _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde estoy? Ayúdame a salir de aquí _No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

**Venían juntas**

"Acércate Rukia" al fin lo vi era un hombre que estaba algunos metros de mi, mis ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Era frustrante, no lo podía ver bien solo vei una silueta de un hombre.

**Pero nunca imagine**

-¿Quién eres?- apenas sonó como un murmullo mi voz cuando pensé que lo había gritado.

"Acércate" me fui acercando poco a poco no podía confiarme de una persona a la cual ni siguiera le podía ver la cara.

**Que lograra escabullirme de ellas**

Al dar un paso mas caí en un profundo abismo y mientras gritaba de desesperación alguien decía mi nombre.

-Rukia despierta

**Por lo menos eso pensaba**

Ichigo POV

Me dirigía a la escuela, ya había pasado una semana desde lo del parque de diversiones y no había vuelto a ver a la enana. Cuando entre al salón estaban a punto de iniciar las clases por lo que la maestra me regañaba me dirigí a mi asiento.

Las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora de la salida.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿vas a venir?

-¿eh?-no sabía de qué me hablaba Keigo-¿A dónde?

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que hablábamos? Idiota- esta vez hablo Tatsuki

-No

-Kurosaki-kun etto… decíamos sobre el baile que organizara la escuela en un mes… ¿vas a venir Kurosaki-kun? o/o- dijo Orihime

-No lose-a mi no me gustan las fiestas

Rukia POV

Abrí mis ojos Momo estaba en frente de mi. Al parecer había sido un mal sueño, no podía negar que ya había soñado una vez con eso pero era una niña, a los 9 años deje de tener pesadillas pero ¿Por qué las tenia ahora?...

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto un poco preocupada

-Sí, solo fue una pesadilla

-Bajen a comer- dijo mi hermana desde abajo

-SI- contestamos y corrimos a la mesa

Después de comer (cenar) fui a ayudar en el restauran que tenía mucha gente, en realidad se me había hecho costumbre esta semana. Se escuchaba mucho ruido, pláticas, etc.

-Lleva esto a la mesa 5- me dijo el cocinero (aparte de mis hermanos también había el cocinero, una mesera y un muchacho que los ayudaba algunas veces)

-Si- dije tomando los platos y dirigiéndome a la mesa. En la mesa había una linda familia con un hijo de unos 8 años que me miro sonriente.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- me dijo mientras ponía los platos.

-Así, muchas felicidades- le respondí con una sonrisa acariciándole un poco el cabello

-mira, esto me lo dieron mis papas-dijo mientras me enseñaba un carrito de juguete- verdad que es genial-ensancho mas su sonrisa

-Si por supuesto es genial-le conteste- ahorita vengo voy por tu regalo

Me dirigí a la cocina y le pedí a al cocinero que me diera una rebanada de pastel. Le puse una vela arriba. Cuando volví, los padres del niño me miraron con sorpresa y el niño me veía con curiosidad.

-Es para mí- me dijo el pequeño tratando de agarrarlo

-sí, pero espera- encendí la vela y lo mire- pide un deseo-y asi lo hizo

-¡Rukia!- me llamo mi nii-sama desde el mostrador- ven

-Si voy- conteste y voltee de nuevo así los padres del niño-Provecho, disfruten la comida-me sonrieron

-Tomate un descanso-dijo mientras contaba el dinero de la caja

-Pero yo quiero ayu

-Ya ayudaste suficiente-me interrumpió-es hora de que descanses has trabajado toda la semana

-Está bien nii-sama, gracias

Ichigo POV

_No sé cómo acepte salir a estas horas._

Flash back

Se encontraba un joven de cabellos naranjas acostado en su cama cuando alguien entro.

-Oni-chan me podrías hacer un favor-dijo una niña un poco apenada

-si ¿Cuál favor?-cuando se trataba de sus hermanas hacia todo

-Es que se me olvido comprar unas cosas para la escuela

-¿Quieres que vaya a traerlo?

A lo que su pequeña hermana solo asintió

-Está bien-suspiro- ahora vuelvo

Fin del flash back

_Lo que nunca me imagine es que ninguna maldita tienda estuviera abierta. _Estuve un buen tiempo caminando y nada. Llegue a la plaza de enfrente de la estación del metro y me sente en una banca_. Estoy agotado_

Rukia POV

Fui a mi cuarto, agarre mi guitarra y salí por la ventana.

_No creo que se den cuenta al fin y acaba dije que me iba a dormir no me vayan a ir a despertar. _Me trataba de convencer

Cuando avance unas calles más lejos de mi casa me logre tranquilizar. Al llegar al parque me di cuenta que Ichigo estaba sentado en una banca, por lo que pensé asustarlo.

Deje mi guitarra en el suelo y me acerque sigilosamente al el por detrás. Repentinamente se voltio a verme. _Diablos me descubrieron_

-¿Qué haces enana?-dijo con su seño fruncido (bueno en realidad todas las veces que lo he visto lo trae así)

-Yo nada Kurosaki-kun-le conteste con voz melosa

-¿Por qué hablas así?-al escucharme frunció mas el seño (cosa que creía imposible), al parecer le había molestado el tono que use

-¿Y que haces por aquí?- dije aun con el mismo tono ignorándolo

-Y a ti que te importa, enana

-Deja de llamarme enana, metro parado-había dejado de hablar con ese tono porque me había hecho enojar

-Para que eres tan diminuta

-¿diminuta?-sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ocurrir un homicidio ahí y yo no sería el muerto-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un gigante-

-TONTA

-BAKA

-TARADA

-DESEREBRADO

-VIEJA

-TU ERES MAS VIEJO QUE YO, ESTUPIDO

-PLANA

-IMPOTENTE

Un policía se nos acerco y nos dijo que nos calláramos y que nos fuéramos de allí.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Estábamos caminando por ahí ya que nos habían corrido de la plaza (claro antes había agarrado la guitarra).

-Ya vez enana nos corrieron por tu culpa-_maldita cabeza de zanahoria_

-Nos corrieron por tu culpa-dije aun enojada pero ya más tranquila-tu empezaste con los insultos

-Mejor ya me voy-se fue alejando un poco hasta que escuche que maldecía

-¿Qué? Tan idiota eres para olvidar donde está tu casa-dije con intención de acerlo enojar y lo logre

-¿Qué dijiste?-una venita en su frente apareció- No tengo tiempo para esto necesito buscar una tienda abierta

-¿Qué vas a comprar?-tenia curiosidad

-Y a ti que te importa

-Yo nomas decía, podía haberte dicho de alguna tienda pero tú no quisiste- me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme a mi casa- adiós fresita-kun

-Espera ¿sabes donde hay una tienda abierta?-_jajaja lo logre_

-Si, si son cosas de escuela hay una tienda cerca

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá hablábamos de cosas sin importancia después cada uno se fue a su casa.

Ichigo POV

Al día siguiente todos hablaban del dichoso baile de la escuela. Así que fue un día aburrido.

Al anochecer salí a caminar y me encontré Rukia en la plaza del dia anterior y hablamos de las cosas que nos gustaban, las que no, etc; sin dejar de lado las peleas.

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que Yuzu me envió a comprar sus cosas, y desde ese dia siempre vei a la enana en la plaza cuando era de noche, ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Estaba en la azotea de la escuela comiendo con los demás mientras hablaban de con quien iban a ir al baile.

-Oye Kurosaki ¿con quien vas a ir?-me pregunto Ishida

-No lo se-conteste indiferente- no creo ni siguiera venir

-¿Acaso les tienes miedo a las chicas? ¿o será al bailar?- dijo con sorna

-Por supuesto que no_-que creía que soy rarito por supuesto que no le tengo miedo a las mujeres_

-¿Entonces vas a venir Ichigo?-esta vez fue Mizuiro el que pregunto

-Si

-¿Con quien?-pregunto Ishida

-Es una sorpresa-les conteste

EN LA NOCHE

Había pensado a quien invitar pero nadie se me hacia buena idea, por lo que llegue a la desesperación de decirle a Rukia que si quería ir.

-¿Si o no? Responde de una vez-ya me había sacado de quicio su silencio

-No lo se-contesto por fin-yo pensaba venir a tocar un rato

-Mmmm… bien entonces vendré a ver como tocas

-¿Kurosaki-kun se a interesado por mi?-dijo con su fastidiante tono meloso

-No claro que no.

La semana paso rápido, había tenido que evitar a todos mis amigos ya que no dejaban de molestar con ¿quién vas a llevar al baile?

Pronto se hizo de noche, salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la plaza.

**Hasta ese día**

Cuando iba a atravesar las vías del tren vi pasar a un coche conocido asi que me quede mirando cómo se estacionaba del otro lado. Avance unos pasos con temor a haber atinado a quien le pertenecía aquel coche.

**Me di cuenta**

El conductor salió del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás para que saliera el pasajero. Cuando me vio nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, no podía creerlo había vuelto.

**Que jamás podría quedarme**

-¿Ichigo?-dijo una voz femenina-Eres tu te extrañe tanto-se lanzo a abrazarme.

Entonces se me olvido todo lo que estaba asiendo y entre con ella a su casa.

**Mas sola de lo que estuve al principio**

Rukia POV

Ya llevaba una hora esperándolo y no llegaba_. Que se cree este para dejarme esperándolo. _Me estaba impacientando. _El dijo que vendría._

**Y que jamás podría escapar**

_No vendrá. _Estaba a punto de amanecer y el no se había aparecido. Mire el cielo nublado, todo estaba en tinieblas entonces apague la vela que tenia encendida. Y quede bajo la oscuridad

**De la soledad y la oscuridad que siempre**

**Habían estado conmigo**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El Sol busca a la Luna iluminando la Tierra entera, pero jamás la encuentra porque ésta sólo aparece en la oscuridad.

Anónimo

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tarde mucho lo siento. No tuve nada de tiempo esta semana pero aqui esta el que les guste. Vi tantas series que decian cosas al principio y al final que me dio curiosidad de como seria y haci me quedo.

Y se que me desvie un poco del tema de su enfermedad pero es para que el fic no sea tan triste. Gracias por todos sus reviews.

El adelanto esta vez se lo debo, solo les dire que aaaaa! se sabra quien es ella y que tiene que ver con Ichigo.

Hasta la proxima


	8. Un nuevo sentimiento y un nuevo amigo

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

**Cosas que piensa o siente rukia en un futuro sobre el momento del presente**

Capitulo 7.-Un nuevo sentimiento y un nuevo amigo

**Perder a una persona**

Habían pasado 3 días desde ese día, no había vuelto a ver a Ichigo. El ya no iba a verme en la noche. _Al parecer me ha olvidado._

**Ese sentimiento tan familiar**

Sacudí mi cabeza ante tal pensamiento, como alguien podía olvidar a una persona a la que había visto todas las noches desde hace un mes.

**Tan conocido**

¿_Por qué demonios pienso en él? _Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta me pare y fui a ver

**Que todo el mundo ha experimentado…**

Ichigo POV

_Ella ha vuelto. _No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. La había vuelto a ver después de un año, si que la había extrañado. Ella mi mejor amiga, mi… ex y ahora de nuevo novia, Senna.

Flashback

-¿Ichigo?-dijo una chica de cabello violeta -Eres tú te extrañe tanto-abrazo al mencionado

El mostraba sorpresa al verla, pero enseguida entraron ambos agarrados de la mano a la casa de la chica

-Senna ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo el mientras se dejaba guiar por ella hacia la sala

-Volví, mis padres vendrán dentro de una semana y todo volverá a ser como antes no te estás feliz-le contesto mientras brincaba de alegría

-Si

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. El paso un brazo por su cintura y ella lo vi a los ojos. Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que quedaron sus bocas a un centímetro.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-dijo entrando la sirvienta pero al darse cuenta que interrumpió trato de disculparse- perdón yo no quise interrumpir

-No te preocupes-dijo Senna ya separada de Ichigo

La sirvienta les trajo una bebidas y se retiro, el demás tiempo que el chico se quedo estuvieron hablando ya que siempre que estaban a punto de besarse alguien los interrumpía.

Fin del Flash Back

Sabía que debía que hacer algo muy importante pero aun estaba muy sorprendido y feliz de que Senna haya vuelto. _Mmm… ¿Qué es? _De repente me ilumine. _Mierda Rukia._

Ahora le debía una disculpa a ella por dejarla plantada pero seguro me disculparía cuando supiera mis razones, por lo menos eso esperaba.

Rukia POV

Abrí la puerta, era Hisana-nii-san .

-Rukia, prepárate al rato tienes la cita con el doctor- al oír esto hice una mueca. Como odiaba tener que ir al hospital para que me checaran.

-No es necesario, me siento bien-dije mostrando una sonrisa tratando de convencerla

-Pero la otra vez tampoco no fuiste además solo te van a hacer un pequeño chequeo- cierto siempre trataba de zafarme de ir pero es que no me sentía mal

-Pero-puse ojos de perrito regañado- por favor, la próxima vez si voy-ella suspiro.

-Dijiste lo mismo la vez pasada- ahora hice un puchero. Suspiro- está bien, solo esta vez-_Si, lo logre_

Así paso la tarde, baje y les ayude un poco en el restaurant.

Como a las 8 Hisana se fue, dijo que iba a ver al doctor para explicarle por que no iba y que no le dijiera nada a nii-sama.

Tercer persona POV

Se ve a un rubio repasando algunos expedientes en su consultorio, cuando oye que tocan la puerta. Se para y abre.

-Hisana-san pasa, adelante por favor- dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar

-Gracias, Urahara-san

-Al parecer no vino Rukia-chan de nuevo-cerró la puerta y le hizo un ademan para que se sentara

-No quiso venir dijo que se sentía bien y que no era necesario-dijo un poco apenada-gomenasai

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada-sonrió- es buena señal que se sienta bien

-Entonces ¿cree que pueda vivir más años de lo que no dijo?

El doctor suspiro- Me temo que eso no lo podemos saber, por lo menos no aun-pauso un poco y continuo- Se sabe que los que tienen XP mueren a causa de cáncer de piel cuando al comienzo de la vida adulta, es decir a los 20 años.

-Pero ella está muy bien

-Esperemos que ella viva más que eso. Por ahora a ella le ha ido muy bien ya que según recuerdo no tiene lesión alguna ¿no es así?

-Si

-Entonces no hay nada que preocuparse

Ichigo POV

Una semana. Una semana de felicidad, desde que volvió Senna. Este fin de semana, mis amigos, mi novia y yo pensábamos salir, y eso me recordaba invitar a Rukia para pedirle una disculpa.

Me quede parado en la parada del camión. _¿Dónde me había dicho que vivía? Mejor le digo a su amiga o su prima que le digan._

Me fui a mi casa, ya era algo tarde.

Rukia POV

Cuando regreso Hisana, me dio algunas pastillas (más bien vitaminas) que me receto el doctor para que siguiera bien o por lo menos eso me dijo mi hermana.

Ahora estoy ayudando en el restaurant (se me había vuelto a hacer costumbre).

-Listo lo de la mesa 7-dijo el cocinero

-Ya voy- me acerque, agarre los platos y los lleve a la mesa-Provecho

-Gracias-me contesto un muchacho perecido a Ichigo pero el tenia el cabello negro y me ganaba como por 2 o 3 años.

Le sonreí y me retire.

Pasaron 2 horas y ya me sentía cansada, le fui y le dije a nii-sama que estaba agotada. Cuando caminaba para llegar a casa choque con alguien.

-Auch!- me había golpeado al caer.

Cuando levante la cabeza, vi al muchacho de la mesa 7.

-Perdón no me fije por donde caminaba-me di la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-No, yo fui la culpable-dije aceptando su ayuda

-Bueno en ese caso los dos somos los culpables-me sonrió. _Pero qué bonita sonrisa tiene_

-Si creo-le devolví la sonrisa

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia

-Yo soy Kaien Shiba-me dijo-mucho gusto Kuchiki

-Igualmente Shiba-san

-Me siento viejo si me dices así, solo llámame Kaien

-Está bien, Kaien

-Mucho mejor

Ichigo POV

-Le podían decir a Rukia que si también quiere venir-les dije a Matsumoto y Momo

-Si-contestaron se oyó el timbre y se fueron

-¿Quién es Rukia?-me pregunto mi novia

Sonreí.-Es una amiga

-¿Solo una amiga?-pregunto agarrándome la mano

-No te pongas celosa

-No estoy celosa

-¿A No?-mientras la besaba

Rukia POV

Hoy voy a salir con Ichigo, Matsumoto, Momo y sus amigos. Ellos habían planeado la salida y al parecer Ichigo les dijo que me invitaran.

Muy contenta me cambie, me puse un vestido ligero negro con rayas blancas que me llagaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas botas negras y salí.

Llegue al lugar donde me habían dicho que nos reuniríamos y ya estaban la mayoría. Salude a todos y me quede hablando con Matsumoto.

-Hola-dijo una muchacha de cabello violeta. Me fije bien y venia a lado de Ichigo, venían agarrados de las manos. Al ver esto sentí como un enojo, me trate de calmar.

-Hola-contestaron los demás.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto ella

-¿Quién eres tú?-conteste

-Rukia, ella es Senna mi novia-dijo Ichigo-Senna ella es Rukia una amiga

-Mucho gusto -dijo ella animada. Yo solo asentí.

Fuimos paseando por el centro de la ciudad (claro era de noche); iba con Momo y Matsumoto pero no podía dejar de ver a la pareja de enamorados. _¿Por qué no me había dicho que tenia novia? ¿Qué le veía a ella? Qué demonios me importa_

Después de unas 2 horas paseando cada uno se despidió y se fueron a su casa. Cuando los enamorados se fueron se iban dando beso y beso, sin darme cuenta me apretaba mis manos hasta que las tenía moradas. _¿Por qué me ponía así? Ni que el idiota me gustara o ¿si?_

Llegue a mi casa subí a mi habitación agarre mi guitarra y Salí por la ventana.

**Lo llegue a sentir**

Me dirigí a mismo lugar de siempre me senté y empecé a tocar.

**Una vez mas**

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

**Sin embargo**

Deje de cantar. Lo acababa de entender me había enamorado del cabeza de zanahoria. _No puede ser._

**Alguien llego a mi vida**

Se escucharon unos aplausos-Bravo, cantas maravilloso

Voltee a donde provenía esa voz-Kaien-susurre

**Y no dejaría que me hundiera en ese dolor**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Si sientes que todo perdió su sentido, siempre habrá un ¨te quiero¨, siempre habrá un amigo. Un amigo es una persona con la que se puede pensar en voz alta.  
>(Ralph Waldo Emerson)<p>

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tarde demasiado ¿verdad? Perdón. Pero porfin puse el capitulo, espero les guste.

Candy-chan: espero no t enojes por haber tardardo en actualizar, aunque si fue Senna.

Nany Kuchiki : tienes razón Senna le hara competencia a Rukia aunque no creo que le gane.

kuchikii-san: que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo.

Gracias a todos los que lo leen ypor sus reviews.

En el próximo cap:

-Te ves linda asi

-No sabia que tenias novia

-¿A dónde vas?

-Rukia no esta

Traduccion de canción:

Allí estaba otra vez esta noche

forzando la risa, fingiendo sonrisas.

El mismo lugar viejo, cansado, solitario.

Paredes con falta de sinceridad

Moviendo mis ojos y las vacantes

se desvanecieron cuando vi tu cara.

Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. La verdad… Enferma parte 1

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

**Cosas que piensa o siente rukia en un futuro sobre el momento del presente**

Capitulo 8.-La verdad… Enferma (parte 1)

-Kaien-susurre

**Miedo…**

-Cantas genial, ¿por qué tocas aquí y no en un gran escenario?- dijo acercándose

-Es que… no creo ser tan buena-suspire

-Por supuesto que lo eres- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza más bien me despeinaba (N/A: como siempre lo hacía)

**Aun no conozco a la persona**

-Gracias-sentí como me ruborizaba un poco. Pero recordé al instante por lo que pare de tocar. Me ruborice intensamente (seguro estaba como un jitomate)

-Te ves linda asi- trate de esconder mi rubor con mi cabello

**Que no lo tenga a algo…**

-Me tengo que ir-dijo mirando su reloj-mañana nos vemos aquí ¿si? Quiero escuchar como tocas

-este… si

-adiós Rukia-se alejaba

-Adiós Kaien

Ichigo POV

Después de llevar a Senna a su casa, me dirigí a la mía. Ya todos estaban dormidos por lo que no hice ruido y subí a mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama y por un momento recordé a Rukia, sacudí mi cabeza porque demonios pensaba en ella en lugar de mi novia. Me acomode en una mejor posición y me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, lo mismo de siempre, el viejo me daba lo "buenos días", desayunaba, agarraba mis cosas e iba por Senna. Nos dirigimos al parque como todos los domingos y platicamos un rato (bueno a veces la perseguía, ella tenía una afición a echarse a correr y la tenía que alcanzar). Después se fue diciendo que tenia que ir a unos asuntos familiares y no me dejo acompañarla.

Camine por la orilla del rio por donde había muerto mi mama, y decidí sentarme un rato.

Se me fue el tiempo muy rápido ahí sentado, ya que cuando me fige en el reloj ya eran las 8 p.m. Me estire un poco cuando sentí que me miraban voltee y era ella

-Rukia-susurre. Ella sonrio cuando escucho su nombre.

-Hola descerebrado -sentí una venita saltar en frente

-Tonta- y asi empezamos una pelea como siempre

Cuando nos cansamos ella se sentó a mi lado y nadie dijo nada.

-No sabia que tenias novia-dijo rompiendo el silencio

-Ella se había ido un tiempo pero volvió, y ahora todo ha vuelto a ser como antes-_excepto que ahora estas tu_

Ella asintió y no dijo nada. Despues de un tiempo se fijo en su reloj e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije aguantando la risa por su mueca

-Nada que te importe-dijo y se paro

-¿A dónde vas?-senti una curiosidad

-A la plaza_-(a donde tuviste que ir ese dia pero te quedaste con tu noviecita_ pensamiento de Rukia )

-Te acompaño-me pare

-No gracias, seguro tienes que hacer otra cosa-se dio media vuelta y ahora me daba la espalda.

-No tengo nada que hacer

-No-empezo a caminar-mejor ve a ver a tu novia

Entonces recordé le debía una disculpa pero no sabía como hacerlo, la había dejado plantada seguro por eso estaba enojada.

Rukia POV

Llegue a la plaza ya eran las 10 p.m., lo busque con la mirada pero no lo vi. Hasta que sentí unas manos que me cubrían los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto una voz

Me gano la risa-Ya Kaien-

-Tu sonrisa también es hermosa-dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi-ven

Me agarro de la mano y me empezó a jalar

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte curiosa

-Ya veras

Llegamos a un almacen abandonado y entramos.

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Ya veras

-¿A que venimos?

-Si que eres curiosa, ten paciencia Rukia-voltee hacia otro lado ocultando la cara en verdad estaba avergonzada

-Mira-al voltear vi una manta extendida en medio de habitación alumbrada por unas velas

-Wow-todo se veía muy bien, me fije con mas cuidado, había un sillón pegado a unas de las paredes.

-Vamos toca-yo me sente en la manta y saque mi guitarra

-¿Qué quieres que toque?-

-Lo que tu quieras

-Esta bien-afine la guitarra y pensé en cual canción tocar.

I made a song for you my friend  
>I made a song that I will sing for you<br>Filling my life with many beautiful lights  
>And a thousand melodies<br>You are my paradise

I made a song for you my dream  
>I made a song that I will sing for you my friend<br>Falling in love with every part of your life  
>Until the end of time<br>I love you more than my life  
>I wanna know you more<br>When you call me an angel  
>When you cross me look<br>Into my eyes

Even though my love for you  
>May fade away<br>I wanna give you more than words ever say  
>Cause I believe in you<br>And my song will fill the air when we're apart  
>Even though my love for you may fade away<br>I wanna let my words be true till the end of time  
>'Cause I believe you'll never forget and I won't forget<br>The song in my heart

Every time when I was down  
>You always came around<br>And your love of life to my life  
>I am gonna sing forever<br>I am gonna sing forever

Close you eyes  
>I wanna give you more than words can ever say<br>'Cause I believe in you  
>And my song will fill the air when we're apart<br>Even though my love for you may fade away  
>I wanna let my words be true till the end of time<br>'Cause I believe you'll never forget  
>And I won't forget the song in my heart<p>

I wanna sing for you my friend  
>I wanna sing for you with all my heart<br>I wanna sing for you my dream  
>I wanna sing for you and…<p>

Cuando termine de tocar el me aplaudió y el demás tiempo platicamos cada quien de su vida. Sentía que le podía decir cualquier cosa, por lo que sin querer le conté lo de mi enfermedad, mientras se lo contaba me miraba con extrema curiosidad.

-Así que estas enferma ¿no?-yo solo asentí

-Tienes una enfermedad que no puedes exponerte a los rayos del sol-

-Si

-Entonces yo te cuidare-dijo sonriéndome, yo solo le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**1 mes después**

Había mucha oscuridad no veía nada al parecer yo era la única en ese lugar. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Quiero regresar a casa _Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Comencé a caminar sin saber que había por delante.

Sentí que tropezaba pero no lo hice. "Rukia" alguien susurro mi nombre. Volteé buscando en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de esa voz que me llamo.

_Deja vu, esto ya lo he pasado _"Rukia" no dejaba de llamarme. _¿Qué es lo que quieres? Lárgate, déjame en paz. _

Entonces al voltear vi una sombra negra _¿Quién eres? _Poco a poco empecé a ver con más claridad.

Justo cuando empezaba a ver su cara, un rayo de sol apareció y me dio a la cara. _NO _Trate de huir de él pero no pude, me cubrí lo más que pude con mis manos, hasta que se me quemaban.

Corrí hasta el único rincón de oscuridad que quedaba ya que la luz se fue extendiendo, gracias a dios la luz no llego ahí. Mire mis manos las tenia quemadas y con muchas ampollas.

Sentí lagrimas corriendo por mi cara, yo no le tenía miedo a morir lo había aceptado desde niña pero por algún motivo sentí ganas de llorar.

La sombra era una mujer muy hermosa vestida de blanco "Lo siento, Rukia". Entonces la luz empezó avanzar de nuevo, me fue rodeando poco a poco. Agache mi cabeza, sentía todo mi cuerpo quemándose, no lo soportaba lance un grito sordo.

Nadie. Nadie venia en mi ayuda. De pronto todo volvió a la oscuridad y caí por un abismo. Volví a gritar.

-Rukia- decía la voz de mi hermana-Rukia

Abrí los ojos, _había sido una pesadilla solo una pesadilla_ me repetía.

-¿Estás bien?-me miro preocupada

-Si-me senté en mi cama, entonces note que mi cuerpo estaba temblando y que por mis mejillas corrían algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila-me abrazo-todo está bien solo fue una pesadilla.

_Una pesadilla, una pesadilla muy real, pero una pesadilla._

Ichigo POV

Era sábado estaba con mi familia, ya que Yuzu me había pedido que la ayudara con un proyecto para su escuela y ahora estaba aquí con mi familia haciendo una maqueta de un edificio con palitos de paleta.

Así pasaron varias horas hasta que recibí un mensaje al celular que decía:

Amor no puedes salir un ratito a verme. Es que estoy muy aburrida.

Nos vemos en la esquina de mi casa ¿sí?

Te amo

De: Senna

9:30 p.m.

Le avise a mi familia y Salí.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-me abrazo

-Pero ya estoy aquí-la bese

-¿Me quieres?

-eh…si-me sorprendí su pregunta

-¿Me amas?

-Si

-Más que a tus amigos- _esto sí que es raro_

-Si

-Más que a tu amiguita esa… Rukia-_con que era eso_

-Sí, ella solo es mi amiga-dije-ella jamás será algo mas

-Te amo

-Igual-la volví a besar

Rukia POV

Salí de mi casa como siempre, y cuando iba pasando lo escuche

_-Mas que a tu amiguita esa… Rukia-dijo senna_

_-Si, ella solo es mi amiga-contesto Ichigo-ella jamás será algo mas_

**Ya sea a salir herido,**

Entonces sentí como se partía mi corazón, fueron las palabras más dolorosas que había escuchado.

Enseguida eche a correr, no quería ver a nadie. No en un rato. _Ella es su novia yo solo su amiga. Yo jamás podría serlo. _Seguí corriendo entonces vi un lugar abandonado, tenia madera en la entrada, zafe una tabla y entre.

No tenia mueble alguno el lugar y al parecer era muy viejo, no sabía como nunca había visto el lugar pero eso no me importaba. Me senté en una esquina sin importar el polvo y llore, hasta que sentí que me gano el sueño.

Hisana POV

Me fije en la hora 4:00 a.m. Rukia no había vuelto y ya me había procupado. Me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido alguno y fue a su habitación.

**No saber si esta bien la persona por la que**

**Mas te preocupas,**

No había nadie. 4:15 No pude más corri ala habitación y desperté a Byayuka.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Rukia no esta-se paro rápidamente

-¿Cómo que no esta?-me miro fijamente, tuve que decirle toda la verdad que ella salía por la noche y no había vuelto.

-Por favor Byayuka, ayúdame a buscarla-empeze a llorar por no saber donde estaba mi hermanita.

-Vamos- nos cambiamos y salimos a la calle.

Momo POV

Habia recividouna llamada de mi tia Rukia no había vuelto y ya era muy tarde ya iba a salir el sol. Llame a todos los que conocía. Enseguida todos llegaron a la plaza donde los cite (eran Ishida , Inoue, Chad, Ikaku, Yumicha, Toshiro y Matsumoto, Renji, Tatsuki, Keigo, Ichigo y Mizuro)

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Ishida

-Necesito su ayuda, porfavor-suplique

-¿Qué es tan grave para que quieras que te ayudemos a esta hora?- pregunto toshiro

-Rukia no ha regresado

-¿QUE?-grito Matsumoto

-¿Qué tiene de malo que la enana no llegue a su casa? Además de que la regañaran-dijo Ichigo

-Es de vida o muerte si no la encontramos puede morir-dije sollozando

-¿Qué?-dijo Orihime

-Ella tiene XP, xerodermia pigmentosa no le puede dar ni un rayo de sol porque puede morir-llore

**La muerte de un ser querido ,**

-Vamos a buscarla-contesto Matsumoto, los demás estaban como en shock

-Ella muerta-susurro Ichigo

-Si

-Entonces vamos-empezamos a buscarla

Ichigo POV

Iba corriendo por la calle _¿Dónde estas Rukia? ¿Por qué te fuiste? _Mire la hora en mi reloj 4:50 a.m. en unos minutos saldría el sol ella ni sus luces.

**Perder a la persona más importante de tu vida o**

Segui corriendo no dejaría que le pasara nada, ella es muy importante en mi vida, no dejaría que muriera.

Rukia POV

Desperté seguía en el mismo lugar, me había tranquilizado, me fije en la hora en mi reloj, abri los ojos de la impresión 5:00a.m. _No puede ser, no puedo llegar a mi casa sin que me mate el sol._

Me dirigi al lugar mas arrinconado del lugar donde no le diera el sol y espere. Queria que alguien fuera por mi, quería que me ayudaran a sobrevivir.

Lo sentí, sentí un miedo a morir aun no estaba preparada, pensé que si lo estaba pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

**El miedo a morir solo.**

-Ichigo-susurre. Quería que el fuera por mí, no quería tener miedo

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
>El miedo es mi compañero más fiel, jamás me ha engañado para irse con otro.<p>

Woody Allen

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

No me maten se que tarde demasiado pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Gomen.

Nany Kuchiki : Espero que se te siga haciendo interesante y perdon por la tardanza

Kurosaki Anne: creme que yo tambien odio a Senna, ya veremos como avanzan el triangulo amoroso.

Ichiruki117: espero te guste el capitulo.

kusajishi-chiru: aqui tienes este cap. y claro que me puedes decir yui. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas amando mi historia, aunque no creo que sea tan buena.

Candy-chan: Estoy contigo QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! aunque se pondra dificil para ellos.

Espero que les guste a todos este nuevo capitulo y sigan con reviews que son los que me hacen seguir adelante con esta historia. Gracias a todos.

Con respecto a la cancion se llama my song and... de younha y la traducion no la encontre pero busquenla en youtube subtitulada y ahi esta.

En el proximo cap:

_Sayonara Hisana-ne-san, Nii-sama arigato._

– Disculpa, ¿estás bien?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí

-¿Hospital?

-Voy para allá

-No quiero tu lastima

Cuidense. Hasta la proxima


	10. La verdad Enferma 2 parte

El capitulo empieza narrado por Ichigo.

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

**Cosas que piensa o siente rukia en un futuro sobre el momento del presente**

Capitulo 9.-La verdad… Enferma (parte 2)

**Las personas…**

Corría. Llevaba rato corriendo, pero no la encontraba y el tiempo seguía avanzando. El sol se podía ver que apenas estaba saliendo, en unos cuantos minutos saldría, tenía que encontrarla. No dejaría que le pasara nada.

**Siempre protegen algo…**

Rukia POV

El sol se filtraba atraves de los huecos de las maderas que cubrían las ventanas, los rayos de este estaban a punto de caer sobre mí, yo estaba aterrada al punto de desear huir de ahí, jamás haber salido de casa, no quería morir, estaba viviendo _Mi pesadilla hecha realidad._

**Un juguete, una foto, un recuerdo…**

_Solo hubiera querido haber vivido un poco más. _Cerré mis ojos mientras los rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar en el espacio que me encontraba. _Sayonara Hisana-ne-san, Nii-sama arigato._

**O solo a una persona a la que amas…**

Kaien POV

Iba caminando por la calle dirigiéndome a mi camioneta, me había quedado con unos amigos y no me había dado cuenta de la hora así que me quede en su casa por lo que apenas iba a ir a mi casa, cuando vi a una muchacha de pelo negro desesperada gritando algo que no lograba entender que era. Me acerque para preguntarle si la podía ayudar en algo, ya que se veía un poco cansada y muy preocupada.

**Sin embargo**

Le toque el hombro para llamar su atención – Disculpa, ¿estás bien?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Yo…-susurro

-¿Si?-le alenté a seguir

-Busco a mi prima-sollozo-por favor ayúdeme a buscarla

-Claro-tal vez la pobre niña estaba igual de asustada-¿Cómo se llama?

-Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, ella tiene el cabello negro…-no logre oí nada a partir de que menciono el nombre, me quede en shock. Ella estaba extraviada y ya había empezado a amanecer desde hace unos minutos. Necesitaba encontrarla antes de que le pasara algo, yo le prometí que la cuidaría.

**Tarde o temprano…**

Eche a correr hacia mi camioneta.

-Tranquila, la encontrare-grite cuando me subí y arranque.

**Algo le sucederá…**

Ichigo POV

Seguí corriendo por toda la pequeña ciudad, _¿Dónde demonios se podía haber metido?, _ya había llegado a la orilla de la ciudad, me estaba desesperando.

Di media vuelta iba a buscar por otra parte, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, algo me dijo que volteara, y así lo hice…

Había una casa abandonada de dos pisos muy vieja tenia tablas tumbadas en la puerta o lo que se suponía que era o había sido. Lo mismo que me decía que volteara, me decía que ella estaba cerca y la iba a encontrar.

Entre a esa casa rápidamente, aunque tuve que tirara algunas de las tablas en el proceso, pase al primer cuarto que había en el lugar, no tenía mueble alguno pero las paredes tenían una pequeña decoración algo vieja.

Inspeccione con la vista el lugar que ya estaba iluminado por el sol, no había nada. Me fije en la última esquina que estaba en sombras gracias a una tabla de la ventana aunque no taparía el sol por mucho tiempo, y ahí estaba ella, acurrucada abrazándose las piernas, en un reflejo por protegerse del sol.

Me quite rápidamente mi chamarra negra, corrí hasta ella y se la puse en cima tratando de cubrirla.

Rukia POV

Sentía la muerte cerca sin poder hacer nada. Cuando sentí caer algo sobre mí, abrí un poco mis ojos, era una chamarra negra y unos brazos fuertes que me rodeaban en un abrazo protectoramente.

Sorprendida abrí totalmente mis ojos y busque con la mirada a la persona que hacia esto.

-Ichigo-susurre, aun no podía salir de mi asombro

-No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí-contesto

Me aferre a él con fuerza, tenía miedo.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero morir-por la desesperación derrame algunas lágrimas

-Vamos párate-dijo con voz suave jalándome de la mano para que me levantara.-Tenemos que irnos

-¿Qué?, no puedo moriré si me tocan los rayos el sol-dije ahogando un sollozo

-Ponte bien la chamarra, eso te puede proteger algo

-No la ropa, no sirve de nada- no me hizo caso y me jalo envolviéndome en sus brazos, arrastrándome hasta la entrada.

_¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ¿Lo lograremos?_

Kaien POV

Manejaba a máxima velocidad, recorriendo cada una de las calles para encontrarla.

,_¿Dónde se pudo meter Rukia? _Seguía viendo la calle buscando si ella estaba ahí.

Cuando pasaba por la orilla de la ciudad, por una de las calles menos concurridas, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, me puse un poco nervioso pero seguí con la búsqueda.

No sé cómo paso, pero de repente solo vi algo naranja ponerse enfrente de mi camioneta. Parecía una persona…. Un momento ¡UNA PERSONA!

-¡ICHIGOOOO!-escuche un grito

Trate de frenar pero estaba muy cerca…

Ichigo POV

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta de entrada, puse a Rukia detrás mío, para cubrirla un poco más del sol y pensé lo que podíamos hacer, en realidad no teníamos muchas opciones:

A) Esperar hasta que alguien viniera a ayudarlos

B) Quedarse ahí y ver como ella moría

C) Tratar de salir, robar un auto y llevarla a su casa

La opción A era muy poco probable que sucediera, si yo apenas había encontrado ese lugar y entrado, opción A descartada. La B ni siquiera era una opción no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera. La única que quedaba era la opción C, aunque no había muchos autos en la calle.

Para ser exactos solo había 2 coches, un vocho demasiado viejo que estaba seguro que ni siquiera iba a arrancar o nos dejaría a mitad de camino, el otro era un Pointer gris no era muy nuevo, pero funcionaria.

Dispuesto a tomar prestado el auto solté a Rukia dejándola en la sombra y le dije que me esperara, ella solo me vio con una mezcla de curiosidad, preocupación, temor; yo solo sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Cuando apenas me iba a alejar, vi una camioneta a lo lejos dando vuelta en esta calle. Detuve el paso, necesitaba esa camioneta, no lo pensé dos veces trate de llamar la atención del conductor pero no hizo caso.

Al parecer no se pensaba detener, por lo que me puse en medio de la calle para ver si se detenía, pero la camioneta venia a una velocidad no muy baja.

La camioneta se acercaba cada vez más, me iba a atropellar y ya no tenía tiempo de hacerme a un lado.

-¡ICHIGOOOO!-escuche que grito Rukia

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, sabía que era Rukia, por lo que la abrase cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío para que no le pasara nada. Cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero no llego….

Abrí los ojos, la camioneta estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros, había frenado a tiempo. Iba a separarme de ella, pero ¡ESTABAMOS EN EL SOL!

-¡¿QUE PRETENDIAN PARANDOCE EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE?!-grito algo alterado un hombre

-Necesito tu camioneta- dije avanzando para subirnos a ella

-¿Qué?-dijo el sin entender mientras yo abría la puerta de atrás-pero porque- se calló inmediatamente

-Rukia-susurro _¿La conoce?_

-Kaien-susurro Rukia

-¿Lo conoces?-le pregunte pero para ese entonces ella ya había subido a la camioneta en los asientos de atrás, enseguida me subí yo.

Al subir note que aunque tenía los vidrios polarizados pero aun entraba luz, algo no muy conveniente.

-No tienes algo para tapar las ventanas-pregunte cuando el tal Kaien se iba subiendo apenas

-Hay algunas telas hay atrás puedes taparlas con eso-Prendió la camioneta y avanzamos

Verifique, la mayoría de las telas eran de colores claros no nos servían hasta que encontré pedazos de tela negra cubrí todas las ventanas (claro excepto el parabrisas).

-Rukia-la llamo el-¿Sabes cuál es el numero de celular de tus hermanos?, debería llamarle y avisarles que estas en el hospital.

-¿Hospital?-pregunte

Bufo el- por supuesto la deben de revisar estuvo expuesta al sol, aunque no fue mucho, pero deberíamos asegurarnos-

Tenía razón pero por algún motivo no me gustaba que él estuviera más enterado sobre lo que tenia ella, me hacía sentir enojado y frustrado por no saber qué hacer.

Rukia POV

Kaien me paso su celular para marcar a mis padres. Ni siquiera lo dejaron sonar ni una vez cuando la voz de mi hermano contesto

-¿SI?-se oyó preocupado y alterado

-Niii-sama, soy Rukia estoy bien-al decir eso se oyó un suspiro de alivio

-¿Dónde estás?

-Voy al hospital

-¿¡QUE?¡ No habías dicho que estabas bien-dijo con mas preocupación que al principio

-Solo es un chequeo-susurre

-Voy para allá-dijo y colgó

-Ten- le devolví el celular a Kaien- Puedes ir al hospital del centro, por favor

-Por supuesto

-Gracias

Cerré los ojos por un momento, me sentía totalmente cansada y eso que me acababa de despertar.

-¿Estás bien?-sabía que era Ichigo

-Si-apenas sonó mi voz como un suave susurro

-¿Segura?-abrí los ojos, y allí estaban sus ojos color avellana que me encantaban al punto de volverme loca, pero esta vez tenían impregnada una preocupación que los oscurecía.

-Si- trate de esbozar una sonrisa-Gracias Ichigo-el simplemente me devolvió la sonrisa.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y esta vez no me dijo nada.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Kaien

Abrí los ojos. –Por favor, ve y pregunta por el doctor Urahara Kisuke, dile que estoy aquí el ya sabe que hacer-

Kaien se bajo de la camioneta y entro al hospital.

-Ichigo

-¿eh?

-Voy a dormirme-en verdad me sentía agotada

-Si- cerré los ojos, me recargue en su hombro e inmediatamente caí en un profundo sueño

Kaien POV

Entre al hospital y me dirigí a la recepción.

-Disculpé señorita, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar al doctor Urahara Kisuke?

-En estos momentos está ocupado con una consulta

-Es urgente señorita por favor, se trata de un paciente-dije

-Espere

-por favor señorita

Suspiro-¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?

-Kuchiki Rukia

En eso un rubio se llego a la recepción.

-Disculpe, ¿dijo algo sobre Kuchiki Rukia?-Me miro curioso

-Si, necesitan al doctor Urahara, ella está allá fuera y …

-¿Allá fuera? Ay que apurarnos-interrumpió-enseguida vuelvo

Cuando volvió tenía un traje extraño, pero no dije nada.

Rukia POV

Estaba en una escuela, al parecer no había nadie, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana sin embargo no me hacían nada. Me acerque más a la ventana hasta quedar enfrente de ella. No pasaba nada.

Me observe mis brazos, no tenía ni una sola marca, quemadura, etc. Suspire. _Esto solo puede ser un sueño._

-Rukia- me sobre salte al escuchar que me llamaban, en el momento que me recupere voltee

-¿Quién eres?-ella sonrió, era la misma persona de mi sueño anterior, aquella mujer. La observe con detenimiento tenía un vestido blanco con adornos de sakuras, su cara estaba un poco pálida pero seguía siendo hermosa.

-Si tú me conoces mejor que nadie, deberías saber quién soy yo-contesto acercándose un poco

-No tengo idea de quién eres-fruncí el seño

El atardecer llego dando una espectacular vista desde donde estaba.

-Habláramos después ahora te llaman-dijo saliendo de ahí

-¿Qué?-susurre

Todo se volvió negro.

-Rukia, despierta-decía Ichigo moviéndome un poco.

Abrí los ojos.-¿Eh?

-Rukia-san-hablo el doctor Urahara _¿A qué horas había entrado a la camioneta? –_Debería ponerte esto- me dio aquel traje que tanto odiaba (N/A: recuerdan aquel traje que Hisana le hizo para poder salir al sol pues es uno igual) mi hermana había dejado uno en el hospital por alguna emergencia. Hice una mueca y lo tome.

Cuando todos salieron para darme algo de privacidad me lo puse (por supuesto arriba de la ropa).

Salí de la camioneta, notaba a la gente que pasaba posar su mirada en mi, era incomodo.

Entre a la oficina del doc. (Claro adentro del hospital) y me quite el traje.

-Siéntate por favor, Rukia-san-Ichigo y Kaien se habían ido después de que entre al hospital.

Kaien me dijo que regresaría en un rato para ver lo que me había dicho el doctor, Ichigo solo se fue sin decir nada.

Me senté y Urahara-san empezó a revisarme la cara, los brazos… en busca de alguna lesión.

Suspire odiaba esto, odiaba que no pudiera hacer algo porque todos en seguida se alarmaban. Volví a suspirar Ichigo se había ido y ni siguiera se despidió de mi el muy baka.

-¿Te sientes bien Rukia-chan?-dijo ya sentado en su silla frente al escritorio

-Si

-Creo que todo está bien solo fueron una pocas quemaditas nada que no se pueda curar

-¡Rukia!-entro gritando muy preocupada Hisana- Aquí estas, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? –decía rápidamente mientras me inspeccionaba

-Estoy bien, nee-san-dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla

-¿Cómo esta, Urahara?-Pregunto ni-sama

-Parece que bien solo unas cuantas quemadas, los jóvenes que te trajeron supieron cómo protegerte, me pregunto ¿cómo lo abran hecho?-dijo mirándome con curiosidad

-yo… ellos…-

-Ya no la podemos llevar ¿verdad?- pregunto ni-sama interrumpiéndome

-Si-dijo haciendo un puchero al ver que no me dejaron continuar cosa que me hizo sonreír

Ichigo POV

**Y si algo le sucede a la persona que mas quieres…**

Una vez que vi que entro Rukia al hospital me dirigí a la biblioteca específicamente a la sección de enfermedades.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-trataba de recordad la enfermedad de Rukia – xero.. xeroda… xerodermia pi…

-Xerodermia pigamentosa-voltee hacia la voz, era una muchacha con demasiados libros en sus brazos- está en aquel librero-dijo para después alejarse

-Gracias-susurre mientras buscaba algún libro sobre xerodermia pigamentosa.

**¿Qué serias capaz de hacer?…**

Saque algunos cuantos y los lleve a casa. Cuando llegue a mi casa no había nadie por lo que subí a mi habitación dispuesto a leer todos esos libros. Fui buscando en los libros sobre esta enfermedad y esta fue la información que encontré:

**Xerodermia pigmentosa**

Es una rara afección que se transmite de padres a hijos, en la cual la piel y el tejido que cubre el ojo son extremadamente sensibles a la luz ultravioleta.

Causas

La xerodermia pigmentosa es un trastorno recesivo autosómico, lo cual quiere decir que uno tiene que tener dos copias de un gen anormal para que la enfermedad o el rasgo se manifieste.

La luz ultravioleta, como la que se encuentra en la luz solar, daña el material genético (ADN) en las células de la piel, pero normalmente el cuerpo repara este daño. Sin embargo, en personas que sufren de xerodermia pigmentosa, el cuerpo no repara este daño. Como resultado, la piel se vuelve muy delgada y aparecen parches de variados colores (pigmentación moteada).

La afección también causa vasos sanguíneos aracnoideos en la piel (telangiectasia) y cáncer de piel. Éste último con frecuencia ocurre antes de que el niño tenga 5 años.

Síntomas

Una quemadura solar que no sana después de un poco de exposición al sol

Ampollas después de un poco de exposición al sol

Vasos sanguíneos aracnoides bajo la piel

Parches de piel decolorada que empeoran

Formación de costra en la piel

Descamación de la piel

Superficie de la piel en carne viva que supura

Molestia al estar con luz brillante (fotofobia)

Tratamiento

Los niños con este problema necesitan protección completa de la luz solar. Hasta la luz que entra a través de las ventanas y lámparas fluorescentes es peligrosa.

Cuando estos niños tienen que salir al sol, deben usar ropa protectora.

Use filtros solares de alta protección (FPS de 70 o más) y gafas muy oscuras con protección contra luz ultravioleta. El médico puede prescribir medicamentos para ayudar a prevenir ciertos cánceres de piel.

Pronóstico

La mayoría de las personas afectadas por este problema mueren de cáncer de piel a comienzos de la vida adulta.

Posibles complicaciones

Cambio en la apariencia de la piel (deformación)

Cáncer de piel

Otro libro decía:

La **xerodermia pigmentosa** o **xerodermia pigmentaria** (_xeroderma pigmentosum_), también abreviada **XP**, es una rara enfermedad hereditaria de la piel que tiene carácter autosómica recesiva y en donde el homocigoto recesivo muestra una marcada tendencia a desarrollar cáncer de piel como consecuencia de la exposición al sol; los heterocigotos son frecuentemente asintomáticos, es decir, no desarrollan la enfermedad. Está causada por un mal funcionamiento de los mecanismos de reparación del ADN, y fue la primera enfermedad de este tipo conocida

El último libro decía:

La xerodermia pigmentosa (XP) es una enfermedad hereditaria autosómica recesiva que forma parte del síndrome de reparación por escisión de nucleótidos (NER). Esta enfermedad se caracteriza, a nivel celular, por un déficit del sistema de reparación por escisión-resíntesis de los nucleótidos del ácido desoxirribonucleico, lo que provoca una sensibilidad anormalmente elevada a la radiación ultravioleta. Se han identificado siete grupos genéticos de XP (clasificados de la A a la G), además de la XP variante. Los genes responsables se han clonado y localizado. El cuadro clínico es característico y asocia lesiones cutáneas polimorfas que originan un aspecto seudopoiquilodérmico, una afectación oftalmológica del segmento anterior del ojo (responsable de una disminución de la agudeza visual, que puede provocar ceguera) y, a veces, alteraciones neurológicas de gravedad variable. Los enfermos con XP desarrollan desde la infancia múltiples tumores cutáneos benignos y malignos. La precocidad y el número de carcinomas y de melanomas dependen de la gravedad de la forma clínica. Estos cánceres cutáneos condicionan el pronóstico funcional y vital de la enfermedad. El tratamiento de estos pacientes es complejo y en su mayor parte preventivo. La terapia génica, que aún está en fase de investigación, representa una alternativa esperanzadora.

Rukia POV

Llegue a casa, aun me sentía cansada pero no tanto como antes pero aun así me fui a mi habitación a descansar.

**Lo más seguro es que te preocuparías…**

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. _Ichigo…¿Cómo me había encontrado? ¿Por qué se fue tan repentinamente?... ERA UN IDIOTA ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE PONERSE ENFRENTE DE UN COCHE! Y ¿si Kaien no se hubiera detenido?¿Ichigo estaría bien?¿estuviera vivo?_

**Pero ¿Qué pasaría después? …**

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Como podía pensar eso, entonces me di cuenta, _yo jamás podría estar con él. Yo no podía querer estar con él, aparte de que el tenia novia, seria egoísta tenerlo en la oscuridad de la noche, yo jamás podría salir de día. El jamás me amara. El solo me tendrá lastima. _Apreté fuertemente mis puños.

**Lo dejarías libre, si crees que es lo correcto…**

Hisana POV

Suspire. Rukia había subido a su habitación, ya era hora de que abriéramos el restaurant pero me sentía agotada, había estado tan preocupada por mi pequeña hermana que estaba tan cansada.

-No te preocupes, ve a descasar-me dijo Byakuya

Sonreí- No, estoy bien, vamos a abrir.-

**O lo mantendrías a tu lado a como de lugar…**

Rukia POV

Se había hecho de noche, en realidad eran la 1:00 am. Seguía pensando pero al mismo tiempo dormitando, cuando oí unos ruidos en la planta baja. Baje silenciosamente para no molestar a mis hermanos, y me di cuenta que los ruidos eran de la puerta, alguien estaba en la puerta de la casa diciendo quien sabe que cosas por lo que me acerque más para escuchar con claridad.

-Rukia-escuche- sal… ¿ya no vas a salir a cantar?... ¿no lo piensas hacer más?- sabía que era él, Ichigo, pero aun así no dije nada-¿estás ahí?-

**Yo hice lo correcto…**

-Si- por fin respondí.

-¿te sientes bien?-no conteste- ¿en qué piensas?

-Yo… Estaría bien si pudiera tener una vida ordinaria. Eso es todo lo que quiero.-no dijo nada-No vuelvas.

-¿Eh?

**Lo deje libre…**

-Si quieres ser mi amigo no saldrá nada bueno de esto-dije- así que no vuelvas. -Empecé a subir las escaleras.

-Espera-pare mi andar

-No quiero tu lastima- seguí subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama y empecé a llorar. _Jamás seria alguien normal._

**Lo deje seguir con su vida.**

* * *

><p>"¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu vida sería más sencilla, si no te hubieras enamorado de mi?"<p>

Anónimo

Yo solo tenía un deseo, que yo pudiera tener la suerte de poder recibir el amor de alguien en este mundo…

Fragmento de Pooch rahe hain de la película Umrao jaan

* * *

><p>Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, a decir vedad ya tenia este capitulo desde hace algo de tiempo pero no lo había subido.<p>

Quería agradecer por sus reviews:

Candy-chan: Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste el capitulo.

Guest: Gracias por tu review, en realidad por ti fue que subí el capitulo, ya que me recordaste que el fic aun existía y había gente que todavía lo lee. Espero te guste el capitulo.

Y gracias a los demás lectores que aunque no dejan sus comentarios, aun así leen la historia.

Tratare de subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible gracias por leer.


End file.
